Megaman X: Un pasado distinto
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: Existe varias linea de tiempo, todas tiene un único punto de origen, el líder de los marverick Sigma, sabia esto y viajo a un pasado alternativo, para gobernar el mundo del futuro de ese pasado, pero X, Zero y Alía, decidieron perseguir a Sigma, por el tiempo. Los tres agente de marverick hunter, tiene como misión detener los planes de Sigma, pero no están solos, en su misión.
1. Viaje al pasado

Estamos en el año 21xx, y la tecnología ha avanzado lo suficiente para crear androides muy parecidos a los humanos, a estos seres mecánicos, como a las llamas reploids.

Aunque estas criaturas mecánicas, están programadas para obedecer a las reglas de la robótica, y varias cosas superan a la raza humana, hay un papel en que son un hombre, como el contagio de enfermedades, pero una diferencia de los virus Orgánicos, virus que han afectado a los reploids, la funcionalidad y el pensamiento, el caso de los marverickes, que son reploids infectados por un virus, esto ha sido su mentalidad para cambiar la humanidad, ignorar las leyes de las robóticas.

Para detener al marverick, se creó el marverick cazador, se encargó de detener esta amenaza, aunque no están exentos de ser invadido por el virus, esto sucedió a uno de sus mejores agentes, Sigma, que después de ser Contagiado por el virus, se Convierte en el líder de los marverick.

En la actualidad, el cazador de marzo, ha estado en una lucha constante para detener los planos de Sigma, y aquel momento no era la excepción.

El cazador de marverick, luchando contra el marverick, el grupo de cazadores, liderando por X y Zero, dos de sus mejores agentes.

X, un androide de piel blanca, ojos verdes, y un vestido con una armadura azul, fue el original, y este androide, parte los reploids. Su creador, fue lo que creía, hace 100 años atrás, pero creo que su creación fue inestable, lo puso en la hibernación y después de 100 años, fue despertado por el Dr. Caín.

Cero, otro androide, que dio origen a los reploids, la creación del Dr. Willy, el rival de Light, el androide de armadura, los ojos azules oscuros, el cabello rubio y el sobresalto de su casco, su arma principal era el sable z, Una espada laser que empuñaba encontrar tu oponente.

Willy, el rival de la luz, el androide de armadura carmis, los ojos azules oscuros, y el pelo rubio largo que sobresale de su casco, su arma principal era una espada láser que empuñaba a encontrar su oponente.

Zero y X, entraron a la habitación donde se ve Sigma, pero para su sorpresa, solo he tenido una pantalla, que al momento en que el cazador inconformista, entraron al lugar, para empezar a reproducir un mensaje.

—Jajá, logré llegar a mi base, pero lamentablemente es muy tarde, para detener mi plan, en estos momentos, estoy viajando hacia el pasado, y pronto lograré dominar este mundo —X y ero, escuché con la respuesta al mensaje de Sigma.

—Rayos, ese tipo ha escapado de nuevo —X, se molestó por la situación.

—X, creo que encontré la máquina, por la que el viajo - Cero, estaba parado frente a una gran bola de metal dorada, la cual tenía una pantalla digital, ahora esta estaba apagada - lo que hace Alia, analice este objeto.

X, afirmar con su cabeza y tomando su comunicador, se comunicó con Alia.

Varias horas después, los agentes X y Cero, estaban en una habitación en donde había varias computadoras y cristales que daban una gran ciudad de grandes rascacielos.

Los dos agentes, estaban conversando con una reploids, de piel blanca, cabello rubio y los ojos azules, la Armadura de colores rosado y blanco, el auricular de color de negro y el pecho y los brazos Tienen incrustado con unos cristales verdes.

—Alia, ¿qué ha averiguado sobre esa máquina? —Pregunto X a la chica rubia.

—Estuve analizando esta máquina - Alia, le contestado - Y me di cuenta, que Sigma, no viajo al pasado de nuestro presente, más bien al pasado de otro presente.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? —Preguntó Zero a Alia

Alí, la respuesta que el niño de la armadura, que no solo existe una línea del tiempo, si bien varias líneas, que tienen ramificaciones, pero todos tienen un punto en común el principio de los tiempos.

—Entiendo - Cero, le contesto a Alía, después de la explicación y debemos— Entonces, debemos viajar a ese pasado, para que Sigma, no lo dañe.

Alia y X, encontraron las razones de las palabras de Cero y decidieron, para el futuro, para evitar que Sigma, cumpliese su objetivo.

Después de que Alia, Trabajar En Unos Aparatos, Que Permitir Volver A Su Presente, Después De Completar La Misión, Se Subió A La Máquina De Sigma Y La Programación Para Viajar Por El Tiempo.

La máquina, lanzo a los tres agentes al pasado.

La alarma de un despertador, Se activó, El ruido de aquel tortuoso, Pero necesario objeto, Se hizo despertar a su dueño, Se leyó el tema infernal, El dueño del reloj despertador, Se envió a la cama y luego se miró en el espejo.

Arthur Hammer es un agente de policía de unos 45 años de edad, piel blanca, su cuerpo musculoso, su pelo rojizo, su cara estaba llena de viejas cicatrices, tenia unos ojos azules oscuros, una barba del mismo color que su pelo, aquel día La música de color negro, la camisa de color blanco, la parte superior de color negro, la parte superior de su sombrero negro, la parte superior de la imagen.

Cuando el agente, se dirige hacia la cocina, para tomar su desayuno, un saludo que estaba preparando el desayuno.

—Buen día, Amelia - Saludo Arthur a la joven.

—¿Cómo está el estado, Arthur? —Saludo Amelia, con una sonrisa a Arthur.

La joven Amelia, los 16 años, la piel blanca, el cuerpo esbelto, el pelo negro y el largo, la mano que me llegó hasta los hombros, el cual lo tengo amarrado con una cinta blanca, y las mejillas, los ojos verdes Claro, tenía una prótesis robótica, una camisa azul de manga corta, además de su ojo derecho un visor azul.

¿Qué es lo que he visto por internet, hoy cierra un día lluvioso, así como te aconsejo que vayas que lleves un paraguas? La recomendamos a la joven Amelia a Arthur, mientras que te sirvo un café y una tostada al agente de policía.

"Que no se ha creado, en el momento dado por Internet", dijo Arthur, mientras tomaba su café y dijo: Hoy, tarde y tarde, no hay preocupaciones por la cena.

—Bueno, en todo caso, hoy tengo que juntar con un grupo de amigos, después del colegio, y llego algo tarde —comentó Amelia a al agente de policía.

Después de terminar con el desayuno, Arturo, luego de la joven, pero al momento de abrir la puerta de su casa, se encontró con una fuerte lluvia.

—Rayos, odio los nuevos procesos de producción —suspiro Arthur y mirando a la joven, le pidió que le pasase un paraguas.

—Claro - le sonrió a Amelia, que le paso al agente un paraguas.

Tiempo después, Arthur, estaba manejando un auto verde, y un acompañamiento, se refiere a un compañero, un hombre de color, un pelo negro y corto, un esbelto y un vestido, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, zapatos negros y una chaqueta americana de color azul.

—¿Cómo está Amelia? —Preguntó el compañero de Arturo al agente y obtuvo su pregunta—.

—Está bien, es una chica fuerte —Arthur, le contestó a su compañero y a través de —Parece que se ha recuperado.

—Ya veo - le dijo el compañero de Arturo a su colega.

En eso, se escucha la voz de una persona por la radio.

—Se ha avistado, varios insectos gigantes, que… parecen ser de metal —la voz avisó a los agentes de policía y dijo— Necesitamos que vayan a revisar.

—Bien, nosotros vamos a revisar —Arthur, le contestó a la operadora.

Arthur, dejo el comunicado y mirando a su compañero, fueron a ver el problema, al mismo tiempo se encontró con una escena caótica, varios insectos que habían hecho hecho de metal.

—Esto está mal, en varios sentidos —Arthur, le comentó a su compañero.

X, Zero y Alía, llegaron a ese pasado alterno, a través de un vórtice del tiempo.

El agente de los cazadores de marvericks estaba en el suelo de un bosque, donde no había nadie.

—Bien, hemos llegado a este paseo — Comentó Cero a los dos agentes y hemos llegado — Como encontraremos a Sigma.

Alia, creo que la proyección de una pantalla verde y observo varios puntos rojos.

—Chicos, hay un gran problema —Alia, le comenté los agentes y hemos dicho —Hay varios marverick, atacando la ciudad.

X y Zero, se miraron y decidieron acabar con ese ataque de marzo.

Mientras tanto, Arhur y su compañero, estaba atrás de su auto disparando a esas extrañas criaturas.

—Parece, que las balas normales, no sirve de mucho —Arthur, le comentó a su compañero y se comunicó con la estación de policía— Necesitamos refuerzo, esos insectos gigantes, existen y son más que eso, parece ser criaturas metálicas.

Mientras tanto, la joven Amelia, ve en el recreo, y estaba sentada en una banca, la joven ve en un vídeo, cuando recibió la señal de una interferencia en su visor.

—Qué raro —Amelia, estaba sorprendida por la interferencia y dijo —Modifique este aparato, para que no pueda recibir interferencia de ningún tipo.

Amelia, estuvo un rato pensando y resolviendo, dónde encontré la interferencia.


	2. Invasión

Invasión

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por toda la casa, y una luz amarillenta cubrió el lugar, y apareció atrás de la casa un gigantesco sujeto con armadura, junto con él se encontraban otras personas todas con armaduras y algún rasgo animal o de algún bicho.

Por la causa de la llegada de aquel sujeto, la casa, se tambaleó y cayó encima de sus ocupantes.

Unos minutos después, fue enviada una patrulla al lugar del suceso, un agente de policía de cabello pelirrojo, bajo del vehículo y se sorprendió al ver cómo había quedado aquella casa, se preocupó por la familia que ocupaba la casa, ya que eran conocidos del policía.

El policía, estuvo buscando algún sobreviviente, pero no encontraba a nadie, iba a reportar la situación frustrado por no encontrar sobreviviente, pero una pequeña y delicada mano, emergió de un montón de un montón de escombros.

—Aguanta— grito el policía, mientras iba para ayudar a aquella persona sobreviviente.

El policía, saco los escombros y se encontró con la hija mayor de la familia, una pequeña niña de cinco años, la cual estaba muy lastimada.

El agente, se dio cuenta que el brazo derecho de la niña, estaba seriamente dañado.

El pelirrojo, llamo a la central e informo, sobre el suceso, también pidió una ambulancia para la niña.

Al rato después, la ambulancia había llegado y se llevaron a la pequeña, el policía, investigó lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, y se encontró con unas grandes huellas.

—Estas huellas…son mucho más grandes, que la de un humano promedio—El agente pelirrojo, hizo un análisis de la huella, mientras escuchaba una grabación de la joven víctima.

"Observe, por la ventana de mi cuarto un gran vórtice y un extraño sujeto calvo, salió del ese extraño suceso", decía la grabación, el pelirrojo, aún seguía escuchando la grabación, mientras seguía con su análisis, encontró otras pisadas más pequeñas, pero igual de profunda que la primera, "Atrás del hombre, había otras personas más pequeña, pero como el gigante, ellos vestían extraños y colorido, trajes".

Al terminar su análisis, escribió su reporte a la policía, pero no le hicieron caso, tampoco a la declaración de la niña, el caso se cerró.

El pelirrojo, termino adoptando a la niña, y pagando por la prótesis, que la pequeña necesitaba, ya que no se podía ser nada por su lastimada.

El grupo de bichos robo ricos, estaban atacando la zona, mientras que Arthur y su compañero, se refugiaba atrás del auto, no podía hacer nada, ya que sus balas no funcionaba.

—Estas criaturas son hecha de metal, Arthur—El compañero le dijo a su amigo.

—Ya sé, pero cómo es posible—Arthur, le contesto a su compañero y agregó guardando su pistola —Voy a darle una paliza a estos chicos.

— ¿Estás loco?—le preguntó su amigo preocupada—Ellos te pueden matar.

Arthur, se quitó sus guantes blancos revelando una prótesis de metal.

—Claro, fuego contra fuego—El amigo de Arthur, comentó—Ten cuidado.

Arthur, salió de su escondite y se acercó corriendo a una araña que disparaba rayos láser, esquivando los ataques de la criatura metálica, se acercó al bicho, el cual viendo que sus ataques a larga distancia, no daban el blanco, salto sobre el agente pelirrojo, el cual dio una patada a la araña, que cayó aturdida en el suelo, luego el agente de la ley, tomo a la criatura y le atravesó su estómago con su mano.

—Uno fuera, quedan miles—exclamó Arthur.

El pelirrojo, empezó a golpear a los robots, mientras era observado por dos figuras, las cuales estaban arriba del techo del edificio.

—Para ser humano, este tipo es fuerte—comento uno de esas figura y agregó mirando a su compañero— ¿Crees que sería bueno, intervenir?

—No, sólo debemos observar, el señor Sigma dijo que no estos ataques son solo de prueba—el compañero, le contestó.

La pelea de los androides contra Arthur, estaba en pleno apogeo, Arthur, esquivaba los ataques de aquellas criaturas.

Las unidades policiales que Arthur, había pedido, llegaron, y los policías, se quedaron atónitos al ver aquellas máquinas.

Mientras tanto, Amelia, intentaba ingresar a la computadora que le hacía interferencia, pero cuando estaba a punto de ingresar, la computadora bloqueo el ingreso, y casi quemo el dispositivo de Amelia, la cual tuvo que detener su acción.

—Rayos, parece que me descubrieron—se dijo Amelia, que reinició su sistema y comprobó que no le hubiese pasado nada—Por suerte, pero esto es extraño, anteriormente ningún computador me había bloqueado, tan rápidamente, pero lo que pude comprobar, es que los símbolo del sistema, son anticuados, esto es raro.

En ese momento, aparecieron en la escuela un grupo de extraños bichos metálico, que destruyeron la pared del colegio

Amelia, al ver esto, se paró de su asiento y decidió, que era el momento de escapar.

En otro lugar, Alia, había alertado un segundo ataque, que estaba sucediendo simultáneamente en otro lugar.

—Chicos, hay un segundo ataque—Alia, le dij Zero—Es mejor que se separen, para cubrir los ataques, yo les enviare las coordenadas de ubicación del segundo ataque.

—Entendido, Alia—contestaron los chicos, los cuales estaban corriendo a una gran velocidad, para lo ser visto por la gente.

—X, yo me encargare del segundo ataque y tu del primero—Zero, le dijo a X.

X, afirmo con su cabeza, los dos androides se separaron.

Arthur, que había pateado a varias criaturas robóticas, había pedido el equilibrio a causa de ataque de una gigantesca avispa robótica.

Varios enemigos, se lanzaron sobre Arthur, pero el ataque fue detenido por una gran bola de energía azul, que destruyo a los enemigos que se había tirado encima de Arthur.

El agente del orden, miro sorprendido a un muchacho de armadura azul.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó el chico azulado a Arthur.

—Sí, gracias por la ayuda—Arthur, se claro y observó al joven de armadura azul—Disculpa, ¿quién eres?, ¿a qué unidad perteneces?.

—No soy de ninguna unidad y me llamo X—le contestó el chico de armadura azul y agregó —Mejor, esconder e humano.

X, empezó a atacar a los enemigos.

Amelia, se había escondido en una aula, y había puesto varias mesas para tapar la puerta, junto con ella, se encontraba una de su amiga, la cual era una chica de piel blanca, cuerpo esbelto, cintura de reloj de arena, ojos verdes claros, pelo rubio cortado en punta, estaba vestida con una camisa blanca, un pantalón rojo, calcetas azules, zapatos blancos, y guantes de color cafés claro.

— ¿Que son estas criaturas?—preguntó la rubia a Amelia.

—No sé, aunque creo haberlas vistos antes, en todo caso me di cuenta que son seres que tiene una computadora como cerebro, así que voy a hacer unas de estas criatura, y la conduciré, para destruir a las demás o para averiguar que sucede —Amelia, le contestó a su amiga, y dijo— Pasa al modo realidad virtual.

El visor, se alargó y tapó la mitad de la cara de Amelia.

—Entrando a la red—comentó Amelia y agregó —Buscando un objetivo.

—Te encontré—sonrió Amelia y exclamó —modo esclavo.

Zero, había llegado al lugar del segundo ataque, el cual estaba lleno de enemigos.

El androide de la armadura carmesí, ingreso al colegio y empezó a luchar, con su espada láser, contra los enemigos que se encontraba.

Cuando estaba subiendo al segundo piso, se encontró con una extraña escena, una avispa, estaba tirando sus aguijones, en contra de uno de sus compañeros.

La avispa, se dio cuenta de la presencia del androide rubio y se acercó a este.

—Parece diferente a los humanos, ¿quién eres?—preguntó una vio de chica que salía de la avispa.

—Espera, ¿no eres un maverick?—preguntó el rubio a la avispa.

— ¿Maverick?—preguntó la avispa— ¿así es como llama a estos robots?, interesante, no soy un maverick, soy humana, y he tomado el control de este androide.

Zero, no lo podía creer, como una humana podía controlar de esa forma, pero le surgió una duda, tal vez, esto sea una trampa del enemigo.

—Espera, puedes ayudarnos, se ve que conoces sobre a estas criaturas metálicas, si quieres pueden acompañarme, necesitamos conocer más de estos enemigos—le contestó la avispa.

Zero, miro con desconfianza a la avispa, pero aun cabía la posibilidad, que fuese cierto, lo que decía la avispa, era buena idea ir y salvar a civiles, así que decidió que era mejor seguir a la avispa.

Amelia, había dicho a su amiga, que debía desbloquear la puerta, ya que había contrastado con una persona, que parecía tener más conocimiento de estos androides.

La amiga de Amelia, desbloqueo la puerta, con algo de desconfiaba al invitado.

La avispa, guio al androide de armadura de color rojo intenso, hasta el aula.

—Entra—le dijo la avispa robótica al androide.

El androide de armadura carmesí, entro al aula y fue atacado por la joven rubia, que le pego en la cabeza con una llave de tuerca, pero la que más sufrió fue la llave de tuerca, ya que esta se partió por la mitad, por la armadura de Zero, el cual no sufrió daño alguno, por ser un ser completamente hecho de metal.

— ¿Que rayos?—exclamaron Zero y la joven de pelo rubio.

Amelia, para evitar conflicto, apago a la avispa mecánica, que cayó al suelo, y se acercó al androide de la armadura carmesí y a su amiga.

—Esperen, no quiero que se peleen— Amelia, detuvo las intenciones de pelea de los dos.


End file.
